Summers of Egypt
by Krimson Karma
Summary: The Houses of Ancient Egypt come together as they fight a force that threatens to destroy Pharaoh Atemu's reign. Will they be able to pull through, and save Egypt? Or will they fall to the rebellious House Panek? AxS, MxI


**Summers of Egypt**

_By Krimson Karma_

* * *

_Story Disclaimer: The Anime "Yu-Gi-Oh" doesn't belong to me as it wholly belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

**Part One: "The First Summer"**

**Chapter One- Houses Menmaatre, Wahankh, and Panek**

(_Pharaoh Atemu, High Priest Seth, and Prince Ahmose_)

* * *

The papyrus boat Ra rode in rose up into the early morning sky, and dawn was upon her, upon Egypt. As the sunlight caressed her gentle features, a person of the Royal Palace of Egypt awoke. It was not Pharaoh, for he woke later on. It was a priest of Pharaoh's court, and the said priest was High Priest Seth of the House Wahankh. House Wahankh was one of the well-known 'houses' or 'clans' of Egypt, and had direct relation to the royal House Menmaatre – or, the Pharaoh's House or 'clan.' **(1)** High Priest Seth, son of the High Priest Akunadin, bearer of the Sennen Eye, was the _nephew _of the previous Pharaoh of Egypt, Pharaoh Akunamukanon. The sun – or rather, Ra's papyrus boat – had fallen once, and Akunamukanon's death would soon bring overwhelming grief over Egypt. And soon, rebellions burst out. House Panek, an intimate rival of House Menmaatre, had planned the death of Akunamukanon, and all its members were executed with one blow of High Priest Seth's Sennen Rod. 

Said priest's House Wahankh was also well known for its intimate rivalry with House Tepemkau, or the 'clan' of the High Priest Mahaado, bearer of the Sennen Ring. It was obvious that, between both Seth and Mahaado, there was bitter rivalry. If it weren't for House Ankhesenamun's High Priestess Isis, bearer of the Sennen Tauk, either Mahaado or Seth would've been dead. However, under the restriction of the now-Pharaoh Atemu, they wouldn't have gone to each other's throats, even _if _Isis and her Tauk weren't there to stop them.

Under High Priest Shada's guidance, House Ramses grew to its highest extent. House Ramses was also a direct 'extension' of House Menmaatre, as well as House Wahankh and Tepemkau. Traces of Seth's, Mahaado's, and the Pharaoh Atemu's past were tracked, and were found out to be _from _Ramses, which shocked all Egyptian-born. To have Menmaatre, Wahankh, and Tepemkau traced to _one _relative-house was as if saying, "I have a death wish. Would you care to oblige?" Combining pasts of Menmaatre, Wahankh, and Tepemkau was _indeed _**suicide**, for combining Seth's origin along with Mahaado's was _indeed _a death wish.

The falcon-headed lord of Egypt, son of Osiris and Isis, Horus, watched over Egypt as 'morning and evening star.' Despite her peoples' wrongdoings and _despicable _actions, Horus pitied them, and therefore gave them a chance to live – again and again, countless times. Houses Menmaatre of Pharaoh Atemu, Wahankh of High Priests Seth and Akunadin, Tepemkau of High Priest Mahaado, Ankhesenamun of High Priestess Isis, Ramses of High Priest Shada, and Hebeny of High Priest Karimu were the most respected Houses of Egypt, and were, indeed, the most powerful, rumored to be blessed by Horus himself. Egypt had no clue that they were _absolutely _right. Horus, had, _indeed_, blessed those seven houses. **(2)**

The Eye of Ra shimmered brightly on Pharaoh Atemu's forehead as he shouted "_Silence!_" over the loud commotion in his throne room. "Now, Akunadin," he said sharply, "tell me. What is the matter?"

"People of Northern Egypt," Akunadin replied breathlessly, "somehow _survivors _of the thought-to-be-destroyed House Panek, are planning rebellion, sire."

"Are people of the House Ma'at well, Akunadin?" the young king asked.

Akunadin nodded, "Yes, sire."

"Very well then," the Pharaoh Atemu answered. "Mahaado, will you send for your apprentice, the girl, Mana?"

Said priest nodded, and with an order of "Get me my horse!" the High Priest Mahaado left for House Ma'at in Eastern Egypt.

The young Pharaoh then turned to his remaining five priests (_priestess_, for Isis's sake) and said, "Are there any other reports on the advancing House Panek?"

"No, my lord," High Priest Shada murmured lowly. "The traces of House Panek have disappeared from our senses; however, we know that they _are _on the move, and they _are _planning to make _their _prince, Prince Ahmose, King of Egypt."

"'_The Moon is Born_' of the Serpent's House!"

Atemu was outraged. House Panek – or 'House Serpent' – was definitely the most hated House in all of Egypt, not because it's 'King', King Pentaware, had plotted the death of Pharaoh Akunamukanon and had _killed _Pharaoh Akunamukanon, but because of its previous name, House Anubis, or 'House (of the) Royal Child'. That name had been previously House Yinepu (which did mean the same _as _House Anubis), and had previously been the High Priest Akunadin's House's name. When stripped of it, it was forced to be Wahankh, or 'Strong in Life'.

Akunadin's bitter rage had resurfaced after Pharaoh's outburst, but regained his composure quickly. Even _slight _mentions of the House Panek and their prince Ahmose – and even King Pentaware – made him tense, and stiffen up, which usually led to rants of 'them stripping Anubis' name', of them 'disgracing Anubis' name' and so forth, but today, in presence of Pharaoh, he _forced _himself to keep his cool.

"Yes, Pharaoh," Karimu concluded. "It is Ahmose – '_The Moon is Born_' – of the Serpent's House."

Atemu buried his face in one of his hands, leaning back on his golden throne. Of all people, it had to be Ahmose… and of all clans, it had to be Panek… He sighed hotly, and finally muttered, "If they are planning a rebellion, so be it. The army of House Menmaatre will take care of them easily. Of course, I _shall _expect help from Wahankh, Tepemkau, Ankhesenamun, Ramses, and Hebeny."

"Yes Pharaoh!" his High Priests (Priestess, for Isis's sake) cried in unison, just as a gallop of a horse was heard, and a whinny.

Mahaado, along with his girl apprentice from Ma'at, Mana, hurried, and both shouted at the same time, "Pharaoh! The people of Panek are advancing, Pentaware and Ahmose leading them!"

Atemu bit his lip. _So soon! Are they that serious into trying to overthrow me off?_

"Summon the best warriors of the Houses Menmaatre, Wahankh, Tepemkau, Ankhesenamun, Ramses, and Hebeny!" he commanded.

"Yes Pharaoh!"

"Seth, stay."

The young priest stared at his pharaoh, and asked, "Yes?"

"I need you to summon Dios, and try to hold them off before—"

He was interrupted by an incredible blast, and then finished, "—they reach the palace…"

"Ah, Pharaoh Atemu," a smooth rich voice chuckled menacingly, "I haven't seen you for a while, now, have I?"

"Pentaware," Atemu acknowledged bitterly.

He turned his head, and saw a young man, around Seth's own age of sixteen or seventeen years of age, with dirty auburn hair and jaded crystal eyes. Already, he could see intimate rivalry between Ahmose and Seth, and it was obvious in Seth's eyes. "Seth," the young king said, "it's best not to summon Dios now…"

"Dios?" Pentaware scoffed. "Do you think that _Ka _would be able to defeat _Ahmose_?"

"No, Seth!" Atemu warned sharply. "By the order of Pharaoh, I restrict you!"

Seth bit his lip now, and turned to his cousin. _It's best not to disobey Pharaoh_, he thought, and wisely stepped aside.

Ahmose then stepped up. "The House Panek wishes to challenge the House Menmaatre to a Shadow Game, your High Priests and Priestess as well as yourself against I alone."

As if on cue, the priests (and priestess) headed quickly into the chamber room, warriors of Wahankh, Tepemkau, Ankhesenamun, Ramses, and Hebeny surrounding them, the mighty Pharaoh's people of Menmaatre following behind adorned in gold – obviously they'd been in the Temple of Horus, as it was the time of worshipping of Horus.

Seth quickly traveled to the priests and priestess who'd just entered the throne room, clueless as to what just happened, and they were instantly chanting in order to summon their Ka monster. The Pharaoh Atemu, too, as well had been chanting to summon his Ka, repeating "Pasebakhaenniut, shine on us!" **(3) **over and over again.

Ahmose never even knew that he was in large trouble. If you messed with Pharaoh, you messed with _Horus _himself.

* * *

**(1)**: The clans/houses plot for this was indeed not on Ancient Egypt's nor Yu-Gi-Oh's, but from the story **Faerie Wars** (I forgot the author. -.-), especially the clan "House Iris". 

**(2)**: Menmaatre means "Eternal is the justice of Re/Ra"; Wahankh means "Strong in Life"; Tepemkau means "Best of Souls"; Ankhesenamun means "She lives in Amun"; Ramses means "Re/Ra has fashioned him"; and Hebeny means "Ebony".

**(3)**: Pasebakhaenniut means "The Star that appears in the city".

A note on Panek, Pentaware, and Ahmose: They respectively mean "the serpent", "the fugitive", and "The Moon is born".

**R&R please!**


End file.
